


promises to keep

by ralf



Series: pillow talk [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Drunk Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf
Summary: Trust Drunk Magnus to ask the tough questions.





	promises to keep

In the end Alec isn't exactly sure what lead to Magnus getting so drunk he can't walk without an arm around Alec's shoulders – if it's because he's simply lost track of his drinks or because he felt comfortable enough in their little group to let his guard down for once, or if he's humoring Alec who not even a week ago mentioned how unfair it was that he'd never seen Magnus more than buzzed while Magnus had been privy to the handful of times Alec gravely misjudged his tolerance. Or maybe Jace hadn't been joking after all when he said he would challenge Magnus to a drinking contest. Unlikely though, considering Jace's relatively sober state when they left. Then again, Jace could have cheated which wasn't unlikely at all.

Alec shakes the thoughts off as finally the door to the loft comes into view. Magnus is a deadweight hanging off his side. The whole way back he had either tried to tuck his face into Alec's neck and sleep or, hit by a sudden bout of energy, tried to escape Alec's hold and run off.

Alec once again mourns the fact that apparently drunk portaling wasn't an option. Magnus had admittedly been able to open a portal but before they could take a step towards it he had started giggling and explained the perils of a portal opened by an intoxicated mind and the high probability of ending up in limbo. Alec had hastily opted for walking home instead.

He finally manages to get his key in the lock and opens the door. Magnus untangles from him and heads for the couch but stumbles after barely a step. Alec is there to catch him around the waist and Magnus swings around, looping both arms around Alec's neck as if that had been the plan all along.

“You have the best ideas, Alexander,” he drawls, speech slurred a little. “We should daaance.”

Alec determinedly shuffles them over towards their bedroom.

Magnus catches on quickly. “Nooo, I thought we were dancing?” He waves his hand and behind them the radio flickers to life, tuning in to some chart song.

Alec is pretty sure Magnus had aimed for the stereo and that display of lousy marksmanship only hardens his resolve to get Magnus into bed as soon as possible. He can deal with the tweeting radio later.

More carrying than steadying Magnus he manoeuvers them to the bed and sits Magnus down on the edge. He squats in front of him and starts unlacing his boots, more careful than he'd ever do his own. It's fair, since Magnus's probably cost five times as much.

When he's slipped them from Magnus's feet and tucked them away next to the wall he notices Magnus watching him intently. His eyes are dark like liquid chocolate and more focused than just a minute ago. Alec returns his gaze for a few heartbeats, then turns his attention to Magnus's pants. It's one of those tight pairs that leave Alec wondering how Magnus even got into them in the first place. Getting them off will be a nightmare.

“Don't frown,” Magnus demands and Alec, feeling caught, smoothes his brow obediently.

“I'm just wondering how to get you out of those pants without either of us crashing to the ground and getting a concussion,” he mumbles, mostly to himself.

Magnus makes a questioning sound and between one blink and the next he's down to his briefs, clothes in a haphazard mess on the floor. “Easy.”

Alec chuckles fondly, gathering Magnus's clothes and starts folding them meticulously. Magnus would never forgive himself if his precious shirt was left crumpled for a night.

He deposits them on the chair by the commode and when he turns back to the bed Magnus is still just sitting there.

Alec walks over to him, gently picks up his legs and hefts them onto the mattress, prompting Magnus to lie down and eases him under the blankets. Magnus's eyes never leave his while he's tucking him in diligently and when he's done Magnus murmurs, “Don't you ever leave me, Alexander.”

Alec pauses, caught off guard by the serene tone and the way Magnus is still looking at him.

He touches Magnus's cheek softly. “I won't.”

Magnus blinks up at him and says, “Even when you're angry, even when I'm cold don't you ever leave me, don't leave me alone,” and Alec realizes that he's speaking along to the lyrics of the song that's still playing in the other room. For a moment he wonders if Magnus is even aware of the weight the words leaving his mouth carry, but the sadness falling over Magnus like a shadow erases any doubt.

“I will never leave you, Magnus,” he replies vehemently.

Magnus averts his gaze and suddenly he looks small, surrounded by plush sheets, drowning in luxury. “We both know you can't keep that promise, Alexander. You will leave me one day, one way or another.”

Alec's heart sprains at hearing Magnus sounding so lost and he clenches his teeth in determination. It's still all vague plans and half formed ideas that he hasn't had the courage to examine by daylight yet, but the broken look on Magnus's face tears it from his chest all the same. There's no room for hesitation with that vulnerability lingering on Magnus's lashes. “I will _never_ leave you, Magnus. Never, you hear me? And I've never broken a promise to you before. I'm not starting now.”

Magnus looks back at him and the fear splaying plainly across his features steals Alec's breath. Magnus is scared to trust Alec's words, to trust in anything else than life's cruelty.

He leans in, pressing a firm kiss to Magnus's forehead. “Rest now. We'll talk about this tomorrow.” He stands up slowly, watching Magnus's eyes flutter open again.

“You'll stay?” Magnus whispers, voice like nothing Alec has ever heard.

It's a question too loaded for this point in time but Alec finds himself answering anyway.

“Yeah, I will.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't recognize or know the song, it's [Don't leave me alone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OQfLvlZGYFM) by Anne Marie & David Guetta.


End file.
